phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb (magazine)/Summer 2011 Movie Special
The ''Phineas and Ferb'' magazine featured a special newsstand-only issue for Summer 2011. It featured 96 pages and had a cover price of $9.99 US. Contents This is the first flip issue of Phineas and Ferb magazine. Half of the issue is about the new Disney Channel movie, and the other half is regular. Side One (Regular Issue) Fun & Games *Who's Who In Danville (by Deb Barnes) - P&F periodical table *The-Guide-to-Everything-P-and-F-inator (by Deb Barnes) - Guide to everything P&F *Giude-to-Everything Quiz (by Deb Barnes) - Test your knowledge on everything P&F *Spot It!: Double Take (by Candace Flynn and Rachel Bozek) - Spot the differences in the pictures of Candace and Buford from the episode The Lemonade Stand *Fireside Girls Handbook: Circus Performer Patch (by Thea Klapwald) - Learn what it takes to earn this patch *Daily Danville *Draw It! - Learn how to draw Phineas, Ferb, Perry/Agent P and Candace *What's So Phunny? FGH Circus Performer Patch.jpg|Fireside Girls Handbook: Circus Performer Patch Posters *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Candace *Isabella Phineas Poster.jpg Ferb Poster.jpg Agent P Poster.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz Poster.jpg Candace Poster.jpg Isabella Poster.jpg Comics *The Comic Hijinks of Norm and Doof *Rubber Man *Isabella the Hero *A Moment With Buford and Baljeet *P Versus P *The Further Adventures of Doof 'n' Puss *Phineas and Ferb Spin-offs Side Two (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Fun & Games *Who's New (by Deb Barnes) - Learn about the new characters from the movie *Across the Second Dimension With Dan and Swampy (by Amy Weingartner and Steve Behling) - Interview with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh about the movie and show *Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update - Evil news update from Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Spot It!: Everything's Better With Perry (by Phineas Flynn and Rachel Bozek) - Spot the differences in the pictures of Phineas, Ferb and Perry from during the song Everything's Better With Perry *Firestorm Girls Handbook: Resisting-An-Evil-Dictator Patch (by Thea Klapwald) - Learn what it takes to earn this patch *OWCA Top Secret Spy Gear Catalog (by Deb Barnes) - OWCA spy gear catalog with space to draw your own versions *Doofenmask! (by Rob Tokar) - Become Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) with this mask and gotee *Undercover Uncovered! - How to know if your pet is a secret agent *Existential Bookmarks (by Craig Tomashoff) - From the makers of Existential Trading Cards come Existential Bookmarks *How Can I Control a Mysterious Force? (by Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano (as told to by Behnoosh Khalili)) - Learn how to control a mysterious force from Candace and Stacy *Memory Matchup (by Behnoosh Khalili) - Matchup up the Doofenshmirtzs's outfits from the song Brand New Best Friend *2nd Dimension Trivia Challenge (by Thea Klapwald) - test how much you know about the movie *Fill This In! - Take the poll and send it in to say what you though of the magazine FGH Resisting An Evil Dictator Patch.jpg|Firestorm Girls Handbook: Resist An Evil Dictator Patch Doofenmask.jpg|Doofenmask Existentialist Bookmarks 1.jpg|Existentislist Bookmarks Front Existentialist Bookmarks 2.jpg|Existentislist Bookmarks Back Memory Mashup 1.jpg|Mermory Mash Up Cards Front Memory Mashup 2.jpg|Memory Mash Up Cards Back Comics *Pretendy the Practice-Pus *Everything's Better With Perry *Dawn of the Platyborg Posters *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) and Perry the Platyborg *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) and Dr. Baljeet 2nd Dimension Phineas Poster.jpg 2nd Dimension Ferb Poster.jpg 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz And Platyborg Poster.jpg 2nd Dimension Candace Poster.jpg 2nd Dimension Isabella Poster.jpg 2nd Dimension Buford And Dr. Baljeet Poster.jpg Spanish contents The magazine was launched in Spain but with less contents: Only side (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * "Welcome to the 2nd Dimension!" magazine introduction *Table of Contents *"Who's New?" biographies of the alternate characters *Board game *"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update" *"Everything's Better with Perry" spot the difference *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) mini poster *"The Firestorm Girls Handbook" with instructions to earn "Resisting-an-evil-dictator" patch *"OWCA Top Secret Spy Gear Catalog". New Organization Without a Cool Acronym gadgets in the movie. Includes a space for the reader to redesign it. *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) mini poster *Comic: "Pretendy the Practice-pus" *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) mini-poster *Perry the Platyborg mini-poster *"Doofenmask" a cutout mask of Doofenshmirtz-2. Includes a cutout goatee as well. *"Undercover Uncovered" quiz. Find out if your pet is a secret agent. *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) mini poster *Comic: "Everything's Better With Perry" *"How Can I Control a Mysterious Force?" tips on controlling mysterious forces. *Comic: "Dawn of the Platyborg" *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) mini poster *"Memory Matchup". Match Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2 in different outfits seen in "Brand New Best Friend" *Dr. Baljeet mini-poster *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) mini-poster *Make your own comic *That doesn't make any sense....Doof's game (a game about joining phrases from Doof that are mixed up) *"2nd Dimension Trivia Challenge". Trivia quiz about Across the Second Dimension Category:Phineas and Ferb magazine issues Category:Real World Articles Category:P